Aaron Littleton
| Last= | SharedCentric= | Count=54 | Listen= | Name=Aaron Littleton | AKA=Aaron Austen Turnip Head | Age=3 | Birth=1 November 2004 | Place=The Island | ReasonAus=...being carried by Claire | ReasonTrip=...to be given up for adoption in Los Angeles | Family=Ray Shephard- Great-Grandfather Christian Shephard - Grandfather Carole Littleton - Grandmother Margo Shephard - Step-grandmother Thomas - Father Claire Littleton - Mother Lindsey Littleton - Great-Aunt Jack Shephard - Half-Uncle David Shephard - Half-Cousin (flash sideways) Kate Austen - Foster Mother Unnamed Paternal Great-Uncle | Actor=William Blanchette | Images=Images of Aaron Littleton | MPNo=True | S1Ep=Character appearances#Aaron_LittletonS1 | S2Ep=Character appearances#Aaron_LittletonS2 | S3Ep=Character appearances#Aaron_LittletonS3 | S4Ep=Character appearances#Aaron_LittletonS4 | S5Ep=Character appearances#Aaron_LittletonS5 | S6Ep=Character appearances#Aaron_LittletonS6 }} Aaron Littleton (known to the world as Aaron Austen) was born on the Island, and was the son of Claire Littleton and Thomas; the grandson of Christian Shephard and Carole Littleton, half-nephew of Jack Shephard, and great-nephew of Lindsey. Before making a fatal mission to the Looking Glass, Charlie Pace acted like a father to Aaron, and passed on to him his family heirloom ring, which Aaron never received. Aaron was left behind by Claire in the jungle for unknown reasons when she followed his grandfather, and Aaron was passed through multiple survivors (Sawyer, Kate, Sun) until he made it to the freighter where he was then picked up by the helicopter. When the Oceanic Six made it to the mainland, Kate presented Aaron as her son to the public. For a few days, Jack read bedtime stories to Aaron, hoping to become a surrogate father before getting a message from Charlie that he wasn't supposed to raise him. Kate then lived alone with him in California and was warned by visions of Claire, his real mother, not to take him back to the Island. Neither Charlie nor Claire used Aaron's name when admonishing Jack and Kate. After 3 years of living with Kate, Aaron was handed over into the care of his maternal grandmother, Carole Littleton, Claire's mother, while Kate returned to the island in search of Claire. Before the Island Aaron was the son of Claire and her ex-boyfriend Thomas. Thomas was initially enthusiastic about having a child with Claire but later panicked and left her, not wanting fatherhood. Aaron was supposed to be adopted by Arlene and Joseph Stewart in Sydney before Claire began to doubt her decision and ultimately had a change of heart. Meanwhile, Claire was told by Richard Malkin, a possibly fraudulent psychic, that danger surrounded her child. Richard spent months persuading her that Aaron cannot be raised by another. However, after she couldn't sign the adoption papers, he claimed there was a couple in Los Angeles "perfect" for the baby, and insisted Claire catch Flight 815 to meet them - thus leading her onto Oceanic Flight 815. On the Island Days 41–44 (Season 1) }} On November 1st 2004, while Jack was busy tending to Boone after the Nigerian plane accident, Claire went into labor outside the camp. Kate was told by Jack to deliver the child and she found Claire was reluctant to do so thinking herself to be alone in raising him and also thinking that he wouldn't want her, given that she planned to put him up for adoption. Nonetheless, with the aid of Jin and Charlie, Kate delivered the newborn and Claire returned to camp with her son. Aaron's birth coincided with the death of Boone Carlyle Claire's new role as a mother began to wear her out as she didn't want to sleep for fear that something would happen to him. Charlie, who gave the child the nickname "Turnip-head", found that few things stopped him from crying. He soon, however, discovered Sawyer's voice soothed the infant. Claire and Charlie's relationship blossomed as they both cared for the unnamed newborn, whom Charlie claimed he would call Turnip-head until Claire named him. When Danielle Rousseau came to camp to warn of an imminent attack by The Others, she noted that Claire had given birth to her son. Upon returning later, she approached Claire and asked to hold the child. Not thinking it to be a good idea, Claire made up an excuse but she became alarmed when she saw scratches on Rousseau's arm that she remembered from her time with the Others. Danielle stole the infant from Claire and fled into the jungle. Sayid and Charlie began a chase to find Rousseau after Charlie promised Claire that he'd find her son. During this time, Claire told Charlie to Get Aaron back indicating that she had finally named him. They eventually found Rousseau who told them that she thought if she gave The Others Claire's child, The Others would return Alex to her. She allowed Sayid and Charlie to return Aaron to his terrified mother. Days 44–69 (Season 2) }} After being reunited with his mother, and with her bond with Charlie growing, the three became a sort of family. Charlie acted as a father for the infant and he began to bond further with Aaron. However, after Shannon awoke Claire in the middle of the night, she took Aaron and went to see what was happening. Charlie caught up with her and scolded her, acting very paternal to the child, about waking Aaron and bringing him to a possibly dangerous situation which led to Claire apologizing to Charlie. Charlie's role as a surrogate father to her son began to irritate Claire, especially as it made her maternal role seem belittled. She sought comfort in John Locke who helped her put Aaron down for a nap and offered her advice on child care. After the tail section survivors joined the beach camp, Claire introduced herself to Mr. Eko and recalled that Charlie was in the possession of a Virgin Mary statue. Eko soon revealed that the statues contained heroin and Claire was shocked and hurt. After Charlie and Eko returned to the beach camp, Claire told him that she didn't want him around her or her baby. Claire and Aaron began to associate more with Locke who imparted his wisdom onto her. }} Separated from Claire and Aaron, Charlie began having dreams about Aaron being in danger because he had not yet been baptised. While dreaming, Charlie took Aaron from Claire's tent in a bid to baptise him but he was found by Hurley and, despite trying to explain that it was a misunderstanding, Claire slapped him and took Aaron from him. Charlie's desperation to 'save' both Aaron and his new family led him to start a fire just off camp, and while the survivors dealt with the blaze, Charlie took Aaron and tried to baptize him again. Claire returned and found Aaron gone and when Locke found Charlie, he tried to get him to hand Aaron over. Charlie commented "Aaron's not your responsibility. Where were you when he was born? Where were you when he was taken? You're not his father. You're not his family." Locke replied that Charlie wasn't his father either and repeatedly punched him, handing Aaron back to Claire. The next day Claire went to Eko and asked him to baptize her and Aaron. }} Aaron became sick and developed a rash, at which point Rousseau told Claire that he was "infected" and Claire began to have flashbacks of when she was taken by the Others. She remembered Aaron being injected in utero with the CR 4-81516-23 42 vaccine. Despite Jack telling her that it was a common, non-threatening virus called Roseola, Claire began a determined search for what had happened to her during that time with Ethan and The Others. Along with Kate and Rousseau, Claire trekked to the Medical Station where she had been held. Claire did not find the vaccine she thought would be there, but she did find and take a blue bootie she had knitted in the nursery they had set up for Aaron. The next day, Aaron’s fever broke and he began to recover and Claire promised Aaron that they would always been together. After the pallet drop Charlie found a pneumatic injector and a set of vaccines and presented them to Claire and Aaron as he wanted to keep them safe, despite Claire still being cold towards him. However, at the funerals of Ana Lucia and Libby, Claire gripped Charlie's hand signaling she had forgiven him. After Desmond arrived at the camp, he saw Claire using the vaccine on Aaron and told her it was a waste of time, based on his experience with it. After the Desmond turned the key in the Swan station, the sky turned purple and the station imploded. Claire covered Aaron's ears and not her own. Following the discharge, the hatch door ricocheted to the beach camp and Bernard pushed the mother and son out of the way, saving their lives. The following night, Charlie and Claire shared a kiss, signaling the reunion of Aaron's 'family' Days 69–91 (Season 3) }} After his return from the hatch implosion, Desmond seemed to develop precognitive abilities and these powers indicated that an imminent rain storm wouldn't bode well for Aaron's family. He tried to persuade Claire and Aaron to move down the beach but Charlie stepped in. Later, the rain storm destroyed Claire's roof and, as she and Charlie protected Aaron, the lightning strike that would have killed Charlie instead hit a device Desmond built. Desmond's abilities again predicted danger and, as he swam out to help a drowning survivor, Charlie noticed that Sun was holding Aaron and taking care of him - revealing the survivor out at sea to be Claire. Despite learning of his imminent fate, Charlie continued to play an active role in Aaron and Claire's lives and he arrived at Claire's tent soon after with Aaron and told her he planned to take her on a picnic. Aaron was left in the care of Sun and Jin as the couple spent what was supposed to be a happy day together. Charlie's reluctance to tell Claire of what Desmond had told him saw Claire refuse Charlie access to Aaron once more branding him a "liar." However, they later reconciled and attached a message for rescue to a dove. During this, Claire mentioned that life, as well as death had occurred since the crash, referencing her son. Claire later attended Nikki and Paulo's funeral with Aaron. }} When Sawyer was tricked by Hurley into believing the survivors were voting whether or not to banish him, Hurley revealed Claire's importance within the group. Sawyer approached Claire and awkwardly complimented Aaron ("he's not as wrinkly as he was a couple weeks ago") and offered her a blanket. Claire was puzzled, but appreciative of Sawyer's gesture. After Sawyer helped serve a feast of boar, Claire let him hold Aaron. The next day, Charlie found Aaron crying and Claire sleeping through it. He comforted the child and awoke Claire to discover she wasn't feeling well. Charlie agreed to take Aaron so Claire could sleep. When Claire's condition worsened the new addition to the camp Juliet revealed that Claire was suffering withdrawal from the medication that The Others administered in order to allow her to give birth on the Island. Juliet administered the medication and Charlie slept beside a sleeping Claire with one hand holding her hand, and the other holding Aaron's. After Sun learned of the fate of pregnant women on the Island, and her own eventual fate unless she escaped, she jealously watched mother and child Claire and Aaron. After Jack and Juliet formulated a plan to escape the Island and defeat the Others, they led the group into the jungle to demonstrate their plan. During this trip, Desmond had a vision of Claire and Aaron boarding a helicopter and leaving the Island. Later, when Juliet revealed that a survivor must turn off the Looking Glass station in order for the rest to leave the Island, Charlie volunteered with the thought of Claire and Aaron's rescue as a motivator. He said goodbye (although she didn't know it) to Claire and Aaron, and left a family heirloom in Aaron's crib indicating that he had come to think of Aaron as his son. }} During the survivors' second exodus of the beach camp Aaron was taken to the Radio tower with his mother in hope of contacting Naomi's boat. However, during the trek, Aaron began crying uncontrollably as Charlie drowned in the Looking Glass. A subdued Aaron was present when Jack called the boat and brought rescue to the Island. Days 91–108 (Season 4) }} With the prospect of rescue now at hand, it seemed as if Aaron and his mother would return to some normality of life, with Sun and Claire even joking at how Sun will give birth in a hospital, while Claire didn't. However, the uncertainty of who was on the boat dampened the joy and, after Claire learned of Charlie's death, Aaron involuntarily sided with Locke with his mother. Upon arriving at the Barracks, Aaron and Claire took residence in a small house, and were accompanied by Kate when she defected for a brief time. Kate found handling Aaron to be difficult, but when Claire told her motherhood was the last thing she expected she said that Kate should try motherhood someday. Aaron continued to live at the Barracks and was blissfully unaware of the danger surrounding them. Aaron was in the care of Hurley during the mercenary attack on the barracks which saved him from the explosion of his mother's home in which she was injured but survived (although her behavior became increasingly odd afterward) but she still acted as a mother for him. After witnessing The Monster attack, Sawyer decided he was taking his people back to the beach - Claire and Aaron included. }} The next day, Miles tried to help Claire numerous times with Aaron; however, due to Sawyer's mistrust in Miles, Sawyer issues Miles a 'restraining order.' Later, while still heading to the beach, Frank appeared from a bush warning them that Keamy was heading their way. While the group hid, Aaron let out a cry that almost led Keamy to their location. Claire managed to keep Aaron quiet long enough for Frank to convince Keamy and his team to leave before it got dark. That night, Claire woke up and noticed Aaron was not by her side. To Claire's surprise, she found her father holding Aaron. The next morning, Sawyer found Claire missing. He eventually found Aaron alone and crying, with no sign of his mother. Aaron's grandfather, speaking on behalf of Jacob, would later tell Locke that Aaron was "where he needed to be." Sawyer spent a day unsuccessfully looking for Claire. Sawyer, Miles, and Aaron made their way back to the beach. On the way there, the trio encountered Jack and Kate on their way to find the helicopter. }} When Jack confirmed that Claire did not go back to the beach, Aaron started crying and continued to cry as Jack and Sawyer got into an argument. Kate eventually broke up the fight and took Aaron into her grasp. Jack told Kate to take care of Aaron, then continued to the helicopter, followed shortly by Sawyer. Kate made her way back to the beach, along with Miles and Aaron. They arrived shortly after Sayid landed with the Zodiac Raft. Kate and Sayid decided to follow Jack and Sawyer's trail to the helicopter. As they left, Kate put Aaron in the care of Sun. Sun then got on the Zodiac Raft with Jin, Daniel, and four other survivors. Daniel piloted the raft back to the freighter, where Sun encountered Michael. She appeared to forgive him for his previous actions, but just then Desmond appeared shouting for Michael. Desmond led Michael, Jin and Sun, still holding Aaron, to a room loaded with explosives. Jin then told Sun to leave and she walked out onto the deck, still holding Aaron. As the helicopter landed on the Kahana, Sun got Aaron on-board ensuring his safety and rescue, but Kate once again took possession of him as the helicopter took off and Sun witnessed the apparent death of her husband. As the helicopter ran out of fuel and crashed into the sea, Kate took care to protect Aaron in the crash, and as the disheveled group assembled in the life raft, Kate and Hurley both ensured he was okay. Kate proclaimed his survival to be "a miracle." }} On the life raft Aaron, the rest of the Oceanic Six, Desmond, and Frank were eventually found and rescued by The Searcher owned and manned by Penelope Widmore. Aaron sailed with the Oceanic 6 to the island of Sumba. Two days after rescue, as the lie was slowly formed, Kate proposed to Jack that they should say Aaron was hers and that she was six months pregnant at the time of her arrest in Australia. Although Jack had some reservations, he agreed after Kate told him that she wanted to care for him because she couldn't stand to lose anyone else. Aaron, along with the rest of the Oceanic 6, sailed from The Searcher to the Island of Sumba several days later. After the Island Season 4 }} Sometime later, Aaron landed in Hawaii with the rest of the Oceanic Six. By this point, Kate had adapted to a maternal role in Aaron's life as the world believed him to be her son. The attachment between the child and surrogate mother had obviously grown as, when Kate got off the transport plane and watch the rest of the Oceanic Six being reunited with their families, it became apparent that Aaron was now her only family. At the press conference, suspicions were raised about Aaron's lineage by a reporter but Kate maintained the front that she was his mother. Kate's role as a mother to Aaron strengthened as she began to treat him and accept him as her own child. She attended Hurley's birthday with him and also Christian Shephard's memorial service. At this point, the family bonds between Christian, Jack, and Aaron were unknown. But Jack and Kate soon learned of the connection between Jack and Claire from Claire's mother Carole, resulting in Jack distancing himself from Aaron out of guilt. In a cruel twist of irony, Carole also told Kate her son was beautiful - unaware that he was her own grandchild. }} In 2006, Aaron remained in the care of Kate as she underwent her trial. When the prosecution looked set to give her a life sentence, Kate's lawyer told her he wanted to fight the case based on character and not what she did or didn't do and would need to create sympathy from the jury; however, Kate refused to "use her son." The prosecution’s star witness, Kate's mother Diane, wanted nothing more than to see her grandchild but Kate refused. Nonetheless, Diane retracted her statement which resulted in Kate receiving a light penalty. Talking after the trial, Kate told Jack that she understood why he didn't want to see her son and she returned home to Aaron, now a free woman. It was later revealed that Jack did choose to see Aaron and Kate again, and the two entered a relationship. He took on a paternal role for Aaron, particularly in reading him bed time stories. Kate and Jack subsequently got engaged, but visions of his father and ominous warnings from Hurley that he "shouldn't raise him" began to prohibit Jack's ability to father Aaron. After he turned to pills, Kate and he got into an argument in which he yelled that Aaron wasn't even her child, something which Aaron heard as he walked in scared. As Kate comforted her son, Jack left tearing their family apart. }} This caused a strain on the relationship between Jack and Kate. After Jack told her that they had to go back, he exclaimed it was the only way to save herself and Aaron prompting Kate to slap him. She then reprimanded Jack for talking about Aaron given that she was the one who has to explain to him why Jack wasn't there anymore. Kate later had a dream in which she saw Claire visiting Aaron in his bedroom holding her son's hand. Kate was stunned to see her but Claire revealed there was a meaning for her visit - she had to tell Kate that she couldn't bring him, presumably Aaron, back to the Island. Kate awoke, shaken, and went into Aaron's room where she cuddled and cradled her son apologizing profusely. Season 5 }} Aaron's infancy caused him to remain unaware of the dangers that were posed to him as a part of the Oceanic Six, but also he was unaware of the need for the six to return to the Island. Nonetheless, his domestic life was due to be shaken when an attorney paid Kate a visit and told her that he had a court-signed order to get blood samples from Aaron and Kate to determine their blood relation. Realizing someone knew her secret, Kate quickly packed her bags and told Aaron they were going "on vacation" and the two abruptly left her house. While running, Kate learned that Sun was in L.A. and took Aaron to her, where Sun suggested that Aaron and Ji Yeon should meet. Kate confessed her troubles with the lawyer to Sun who agreed to care for Aaron as she sorted it out. During this time, Jack and Kate started to believe that Carole Littleton was Norton's client, although they were eventually proven wrong. As some of the Oceanic Six gathered with Ben Linus on a pier, Kate learned that he was the client trying to take Aaron because he isn't her son. Aaron remained with Sun as she arrived at the pier and prepared to enact her revenge on Linus. Kate then took Aaron from Sun's car and both left the pier after Kate learned that Jack intended to persuade her to return to The Island. )}} Leaving the pier, Kate and Aaron drove through the night to visit Cassidy and Clementine. Along the way, they stopped at a supermarket to buy Aaron something to drink, and Aaron wandered off. Kate looked frantically around the store, enlisting the help of the manager, but subsequently found him with a woman resembling Claire, who had been about to bring him to the front desk to make a lost child announcement. The next morning, Kate and Aaron arrived at Cassidy's house. The door was answered by Clementine, now a young girl. Kate told Cassidy about the events of the previous night, relaying how, on losing Aaron, her first thought was, "it's about time" as though she had been expecting to lose him all along. Cassidy tells Kate that she believes that Kate had taken Aaron to console her loss of Sawyer. Kate neither confirms or denies Cassidy assertion. That night, Kate checked in at the hotel two doors down from where Carole Littleton was staying, and told her that Aaron was her grandson and that Claire was still alive on the Island. She then turned Aaron over to her care, saying that she would be going back to the Island to find Claire and bring her home. Crying, Kate kissed Aaron goodbye a final time and left. }} Later that evening, Kate appeared in Jack's apartment, visibly upset. When Jack questioned her about Aaron's whereabouts, Kate demanded that Jack never again mention Aaron's name or ask about him if Jack wanted Kate to return to the Island with him. When Claire, his real mother, attacked Kate, who he believed was his mother, the Man in Black said Aaron now had a "crazy mother." Claire and Kate both escaped the island. It is assumed Aaron was reunited with Claire. Flash sideways In the flash sideways world, Aaron was conceived somewhere around mid-January 2004. His mother, Claire, was native to Australia, and he was likely conceived there. Claire was the daughter of , making him the nephew of . At some point during her pregnancy, Claire contacted Mr. and Mrs. Baskum, a married couple who expressed interest in adopting Aaron. She took photographs of herself, a plush whale, and other baby supplies with her when she decided to fly to America to meet the Baskums. After Oceanic flight 815 took Claire to Los Angeles, she was briefly held hostage by , released and then traveled with Kate to meet Lindsey Baskum. After Claire discovered that the Baskums would no longer be able to adopt Aaron, Claire began to undergo contractions, and was rushed by Kate to Angel of Mercy Hospital. At the hospital, Claire was ushered in with the help of the admitting nurse Veronica, and was later taken care of by Dr. Ethan Goodspeed, who informed her that they were willing to deliver the baby that night if she would like. After Claire decided to postpone the delivery, Aaron's heart monitor flat-lined, which after readjusting the ultrasound, was determined simply to be Aaron shifting his position. It was during this flat-line that Claire inexplicably asked "Is Aaron okay?" She later was unable to understand where she came up with the name Aaron. Claire was given drugs, and her labor was slowed to further delay Aaron's birth. At the benefit concert, Claire went into labor. Charlie arrived backstage and Kate sent him for water and blankets. Kate encouraged Claire to start pushing, but Claire was still not ready and frightened. Kate was scared too. As Claire pushed, the two of them remembered Aaron's birth on the Island. Aaron was born. Charlie arrived with the blanket and Kate told him to give it to Claire. Claire took Charlie's hand, and he too remembered their time spent on the Island. Claire, Charlie, and Aaron were present as a family at the church where they moved on together with their friends from the Island. Trivia * Aaron appeared in 56 episodes, almost half the series, and was never credited as a main character. He has the most appearances out of all non-main characters. Only 11 other characters had more appearances than him. * The biblical Aaron is a descendant of Jacob through Levi, Kohath, and Amram. ** He is the brother of Moses. ** In the Bible, Moses was said to have had a speech problem. Aaron was appointed by God to speak for Moses in public, and it was he who made the speeches that facilitated the Hebrew's escape from Egypt. **He died at the age of 123, 40 years after the Exodus. * Nicknamed "Turniphead" by Charlie. In the 2004 Japanese anime film Howl's Moving Castle, the character Turniphead (who is a scarecrow) turns out to be a missing prince who was under a witch's spell. * The name Aaron comes from a Hebrew word meaning "bearer of martyrs". Sun asked Claire what it meant but Claire said she didn't know. ** The name could also derive from an Egyptian word, "Aha Rw", which means "warrior lion." ** Other known meanings of Aaron are "High mountain", "exalted", and "of high station". * Aaron has met all the main characters except Richard, Pierre, Eloise, and Ilana. * Aaron and Boone have names that, combined, give the name of Aaron Boone, a New York Yankees baseball player who hit a home run against the Boston Red Sox. ** Aaron was born in the episode that Boone died. * Aaron is the name of the father of Kyle Rayner, the Green Lantern, who was in the military and worked for a covert government agency. Kyle Rayner is one of the main characters of Walt's comic book, originally belonging to Hurley. * Aaron in the Dead Sea Scrolls and other sources was the 1st in the line of the "Priests" (as opposed to the "Royal" Messiah of the Davidic line). *It is calculated by the timeline that as the Oceanic Six's arrival in Sumba in , he was 68 days old. *Aaron and Walt are the only two children among the middle section survivors. **Both he and Walt have been described as "special" (Aaron by Richard Malkin and Walt by Tom). *Aaron's bedroom in Kate's Los Angeles house is decorated with Australian stuffed animals including an emu, a kangaroo and a wallaby. *Up to Kate returning to the island in and , he was "raised by another" (Kate instead of Claire) despite the many warnings that Richard Malkin gave to Claire. Coincidentally, however, he was briefly raised by a Los Angeles-based family (Jack and Kate) as Malkin had originally intended. *Aaron is a Scorpio, just like his mother, Claire. In astrology, this very likely shows some kind of a strong connection between parent and child throughout their whole lives. Locke remarks to Claire that it's good luck that her baby's birthday is close to her own birthday. *Although listed in the press release for , he did not make an appearance. *He is the only member of the Oceanic 6 to not have a flash-forward episode, though he has been depicted in the flash-forwards of the others. Additionally, he is the only member to not be a main character. *Aaron is also one of the few Oceanic Flight 815 survivors to reach the end of the show, along with his mother Claire, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Walt, Vincent, Rose, Bernard, Cindy, Zack and Emma. Casting Extras casting director Julie Carlson was responsible for finding babies to appear as Aaron during seasons 1-4. Due to the time frame on the show, one episode roughly covering one day on the island, the babies soon outgrow their part. Carlson reportedly spend a lot of time calling doctor's offices, mom's clubs and twins clubs, in order to come up with new babies. Twenty-seven (27) babies were needed for the second season, and 30 for the third. While the gender didn't matter, it was important to have them all looking alike, making close-ups difficult. For emergencies, Carlson always arranged to have an extra infant on the set. The two-year-old Aaron first appeared in the flash-forward of . To prevent spoilers, William Blanchette was credited as child in the initial press release for the episode. In the end credits for that episode, he was credited as "two-year-old boy." William Blanchette had previously portrayed baby Aaron in Season 2, appearing in two episodes, and . See also *Matthew David Viventi - One of the first babies to play 'Aaron Littleton' *Jade Heimowitz - "The Baby that Never Cries." *Sabrina Baker *Lily Loose *Emerson Reifsteck *Josie Weinert *Julia Mueller *Maddox Aherin *Ella Renee de Coligny Unanswered questions * Why did Richard Malkin say that Claire must raise Aaron herself? External links *Honolulu Advertiser -August 21, 2007 - "On A Baby quest" - Article on the casting department searching for the many babies required to portray baby Aaron. *Honolulu Advertiser - August 3, 2008 - 16 'Lost' Celebs picnic in the park *Dispatches from the Island - May 13, 2008 - Jorge Garcia's blog, link to entry showing four "baby Aarons" and a baby prop doll. *"Lilly knows how to get the best out of little actor" -January 18th, 2009 - Article about the relationship between Evangeline Lilly and William Blanchette. nl:Aaron Littleton Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters‎ Category:Season 2 characters‎ Category:Season 3 characters‎ Category:Season 4 characters‎ Category:Season 5 characters‎ Category:Native Islanders Category:Children Category:Off-Island Real Time Characters Littleton, Aaron Category:Kate's flashforward characters Category:Sayid's flashforward characters Category:Hurley's flashback characters Category:Jack's flashforward characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Kate's flashback characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters in all 6 Seasons